muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PWS
Three-day suspension In the last two days, you've gotten messages from Scott, Guillermo and me. I made it clear in my message earlier today that you should respond. You ignored that request, and posted unhelpful edits to Episode 0043 and Ladybugs' Picnic. Because of these violations of our community standards, I put you on a three-day block. If you want that block to be removed, please send me an e-mail at toughpigs@gmail.com. I'd like to have you as a participant here, but for that to happen, we need to talk about how you're going to communicate with people. If I don't hear from you over the next three days, and you start posting again without talking to me, then I'm going to have to make that block permanent. If you want to participate in the wiki, send me an e-mail. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:50, 2 February 2006 (UTC) Responding to messages Over the last couple days, both Scott and Guillermo have posted messages here on your talk page, which you haven't responded to yet. It's a good idea for you to respond to talk page messages -- especially messages like theirs, where they're expressing some concerns about your edits. In a group project like this, it's really important that we communicate with each other. When you respond to messages, people start to trust you more, and it's more likely that your edits will stick. If you don't respond, then after a while people stop trusting you, and they undo your work -- which means that it's just a waste of time for you to participate at all. To respond to messages, all you have to do is hit the edit tab, and write your response. It's just like editing any other page. Put a : at the front of your paragraphs to indent, and sign your message by typing ~~~~ at the end. Please respond to this message, just so I know that you understand how to do it, okay? Thanks! -- Danny Toughpigs 18:44, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Vandalism This warning is posted because of what you did with the 158 and 871 pages after Danny and Scott told you not to focus on such information. -- Guillermo MuppetVJ 02:48, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Two-Headed Monster I've noticed some odd changes you've been making to articles when looking at the history of your contributions. For example, you don't need to go through every page and change Two-Headed Monster to 2-Headed Monster. The former is more correct, but the latter will link to the article anyway. So, you know, some changes are a little redundant and I think your efforts can probably be focused in more productive ways. -- Scott Scarecroe 02:22, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Images Hi there. Just so you know, images should be 300 pixels wide or less on the article pages. This is the code to use to enter them on a page: -- Scarecroe 17:07, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. Check out the page to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny Toughpigs 20:57, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC)